


The Doppler Effect

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Dopple'Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependence, Community: norsekink, M/M, Mental Instability, Sibling Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is a Pod Person, Thorki - Freeform, Trauma, jotunism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is not Thor, he is a sleeper agent look-alike that has managed to fool everyone but Loki.  The real Thor's time in captivity has pretty much erased all empathy and mercy he might once have had. Loki has been driven too insane to realize this isn't a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doppler Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt from Norsekink:
> 
> You know how Thor was a war mongering thug and then he was banished for a couple of days and did a complete heel turn? Yeah, that's not what happened. In reality Asgards enemies took advantage of his weakness and replaced the real Thor with an impostor, who then proved himself worthy of Mjolnir and returned to Asgard in glory (the spell was 'whoever' proves himself).
> 
> Meanwhile a weakened Thor has been imprisoned. His captors are letting him see what's going on with his double and he's becoming ever more embittered that his family and friends not only didn't notice, but actually seem to like his impostor better!
> 
> Bonus:  
> Thor escapes/ is rescued by Loki, who is overjoyed to have his proper brother back! Not the whining simpering tool his brother had become, but his actual brother who would just as soon gut a man as look at him.

When Loki found Thor, the former was dripping with the blue, oily blood of their enemies. It soaked his skin, slicking the leather and cloth of battered armor until it stuck to the trickster's lean form like a second skin. The Uru laced scepter in his hands pulsed in time with his heartbeat, eyes gleaming in the dim light, and Thor had never seen anything more welcome or beautiful.

Blood stained shackles disintegrated at the magi's touch, and deceptively delicate fingers trailed blood and magic over Thor's hollow cheeks, ferreting out threads of induced mortality to rip them away. He had collapsed against Thor after that, the fighting and the energy required to untwine Odin's own magics taking more than he had to give. Thor carried his brother out of the dungeon like a groom carried his bride, grinning darkly as he crushed the skulls of his fallen tormentors under his feet.

"I tried to destroy Jotunheim. I thought it would make you happy, proud." Loki's voice was quiet, subdued with relief and exhaustion, loosing the manic, spiteful quality that many called madness.

"By tried, I can assume you did not succeed? One man, one god against an entire realm is a bit much, even for me." Thor's voice, husky from alternating periods of disuse and endless screams, attempted to insert some levity into the conversation. Loki's head lolled.

"I'm not that stupid, brother." Loki sighed and implied was _like you_. "I weaponized the Bifrost. Tried to bore a hole straight to the core, and that's how I knew for sure it wasn't you. _You cannot destroy a whole race!_ Like the Jotuns are restricted to Jotunheim. Pah. Like you actually cared about what happens to that race of monsters."

Thor tightened scarred arms around his brother, pulling him close, nipping his ear affectionately. "Not all monsters, though. There's at least one worth having."

A hysterical bubble of laughter welled up in Loki's throat. "And you would chose me? After all that I have done? To Midgard, to Asgard, to all the Nine?"

Thor took Loki by the chin and forced their eyes to connect. "I have waited here, years, watching as my blood-kin and battle-bound accepted a weak, simpering creature as me. Praising it and loving it and hailing it as the Prince of Asgard and calling it Thor when it is _nothing_ like me. When it can't even take on a small army with poor positioning and a massive weakness by itself, needing a mortal to guide its hand and another to strike the killing blow!

"I have watched as the only brother I know be vilified for holding to the ideals that were feed to us with our morning milk. As he held his ground and refused to break, to give into the creature's wiles despite the scorn and pain such strength of will brought onto him. I have waited, and I have watched, and as you were the only one to chose me I can do not but chose you in return. I am so proud of you, brother, so proud of the warrior you have grown into. I will have no other." 

Thor leaned in, placing gentle kisses on Loki's shuttered eyes, his nose, pressing their foreheads together and spent a few moments simply breathing in the scent that was family. No longer was he bound in the dark, cursed to mortality and frailty and that stinking cesspit of a dungeon as the life that should have been his was stolen and poorly played out by the creature wearing Thor's face; his memories and life being painfully spun out and copied -thousands of years took time- so that the doppelganger could be him.

There was no Thor but Thor; Butcher of Thrymheim, Slayer of Giants, God of Thunder... Brother of Loki.

His lips, rough and chapped, brushed against Loki's softer ones. His little brother, little jotun, trembled in the circle of his arms, lips parting. Thor's tongue probed, and he tasted ice and fire and the ghostly remains of apples. His little brother tasted like sweet memories, and Thor's bones ached for them. He rolled onto his back and the mossy rocks, hands sliding down Loki's side, peeling off layers of armor, massaging the frost-kissed skin.

"We, we cant stay." Loki whimpered as his brother licked the space between his neck and shoulder. "Got to move. There will be more, soon."

Thor held him in place by the hips, biting down and drawing blood along with gasps from his brother. "We have time, and it's been so long. I want to hear your voice."

"Thor-" Loki cut off as Thor thrust his own hips up, and fabric made thin by time and wear did nothing to conceal the thick, hard heaviness that pressed against Loki. Thor's hands firmly grasped the other's leggings, and with a grunt he ripped the clothing free and tossed it aside. Loki's eyes misted even as his cheeks flushed, and Thor laughed, deep and booming, taking his brother's hand as he would a maiden's and brushing the knuckles with his lips. 

He shucked his own breeches -if they could be called that- soon enough and traced Loki's mouth with his fingers, slipping them in for his brother to suckle like a babe. He'd missed his brother. And now that he knew they were not Odinsons? Both cast out, nameless, forgotten?

Loki's breath came in the most adorable pants as he pressed moistened fingers into Loki's hole. His brother shivered, hands gripping Thor's shoulders for support, thighs quivering as Thor's fingers worked at the muscle, stretching and softening it, preparing the way.

"Is it true?" He asked off offhandedly as he took his own dick in hand and guided it to his dazed brother's entrance. 

"What?"

"It is true jotun are capable of both siring and bearing young?"

"I don't-" Loki was again cut off with a silent gasp as Thor thrust, smiling, deep inside his brother. Loki's hands made tiny fists as Thor's paws kept hold of Loki's hips and only allowed enough movement to squirm, rocking in place, constantly putting pressure on his prostate. The thunderer stayed inside, never fully retreating, teasing his pleasure center until the Thor rocked upward, crushing Loki to his chest, jerking his hips forward to ensure his seed spilled as deeply into his brother as possible. Loki's muscle clamped down on Thor's cock as if trying to hold it in and they sat locked together for several breaths.

"Missed you. So much. Little Brother-Sister." Thor sighed, relaxing enough to lean back, contenting himself with carding his fingers through Loki's sweat and blood stained hair. He cupped Loki's neck, eyes lingering on the red bite marks he'd left. "Thank you, for looking for me."

Loki blinked blearily, fingers intertwining with Thor's. "You would have done the same, if you could."

Thor's heart ached, remembering how he felt when his captors had told him of his brother's fall. Of how their operative was now the sole heir of Asgard. "Always."

Asgard had turned its back on him. His family turned their eyes to the truth, accepting the Coukoo in their nest with such sighs of relief it was disgusting. Asgard, his once home, could burn.

The thought of it made him hard, and his little brother cried out so sweetly as Thor flipped him onto his stomach, penetrating the younger, smaller man once more. He'd breed his brother, one way or another, and then he'd have an army with which to March on all the realms.

Thor smiled into Loki's neck, kissing the soft flesh, whispering of the strength of their children -The mingled brutality of giants and strength of Aesir. The vitality of both.- and the bloody vengeance that would flow.

"Yes." Loki panted, each exhale a plea. "My brother. Yes."


End file.
